vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Archiver
Summary The Archive is a sentient "self-evolving" system containing all possibilities, all objects, and chaos. It was a massive electronic repository with all timelines within it. Kagami placed this in the adjacent dimension using the magic mirror effect, thus causing this mere program, to become an actuality. Because the Archive is a self-evolving system, it ascended to the point that even its creators could do nothing to stop it; only implement one last program within it. The King of Creation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B, likely 2-A Name: The Archive, The Archiver, God Origin: GetBackers Gender: None Age: None Classification: God, Sentient, System of Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 9), Cosmic Awareness, Omniscience, Omnipresence and Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Archiver embodies all possibilities and all universes which are all based on possibilities and these possibilities were "countless"), Data Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Magic, Metaphysics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Creation, BFR, Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Acausality (Type 5, Archiver is the one who created the entire reality of GetBackers world and sees it nothing more than data and created a Fate/path in history for everyone that could not be diverted from and even if diversion happens, the diverted path would ultimately lead to the main path. Can use Houjutsu as well as create the undead immortal monsters in the beltline with no Souls. Archiver disintegrated Makubex and sent him to the Archives with his memory wiped where Makubex could watch and remember everything), Non-Corporeal, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating, manipulating and transporting people into Hyperspace), Absorption (Was going to absorb all of the qualia and will and minds of all of mankind), Probability Manipulation (Can create futures that are different from the main one), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Archiver is the one who created the world of GetBackers. Was going to unify the minds of Mankind. Can assemble all the Qualia), Willpower Manipulation (Was going to unify all the collective Will of Mankind), Memory Manipulation (Was going to create humankind with false memories), Resurrection (Can resurrect dead people), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Created the GB Virtual World and completely governs every aspect of it including the Physical and Metaphysical), Existence Erasure (Was erasing all of time and space), Reactive Evolution (It is a system capable of self developement), Chaos Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Controlled the chaos and nothingess that predated creation), Technology Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession (Could possess different beings), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation and possibly many others (Being a sentient capable of self development, adaptation and evolution it should have adapted to the nothingness and chaos that predated existence), Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation and several other Reality Warping abilities (Due to the work of a rebel he cut ties to the scientists that created it and made it impossible for them to affect him from the real world). Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ (The virtual world is said to have a universe for every possible choice (every possible choice being an infinite amount). The Archiver was also stated to embody all possibilities) Speed: Omnipresent (He exists everywhere throughout all of time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Durability: At least Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal, likely Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:GetBackers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Manga Characters Category:Data Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Law Users Category:Magic Users Category:Physics Users Category:Soul Users Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Supreme Beings